


шесть драбблов на десерт

by your_mangi



Category: DCeased (DC Comics), Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, KLDSTV | Колдовстворец, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I have lost in tags, Koldovstvoretz - Harry Potter, Multi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/M/M, сёмаси канон - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: собрала в одном месте драбблы на челлендж, пейринги для которых накидали прекрасные девочки в твитереспасибо вам большое за предложения и за ваше терпение ♡
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson/Wally West, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, сёмаси
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

– Ой, да ладно тебе, Дик, детка, не выёбывайся, мы знаем, что ты _гибкий_ , на днях проверяли, – пошло хохочет Уолли, когда Грейсон проворно проскальзывает в их квартирку через поднятную створку окна. Уэст развалился на диване, рыжие локоны разметались по бёдрам Барбары, которая их медленно перебирает. Девушка только улыбается озорно на ремарку и кивает в качестве приветствия. 

Ричард на секунду замирает: они уже несколько месяцев живут вместе, но от этой домашней картины каждый раз где-то внутри немного щемит. _Ох уж эти рыжие…_

– Ну же, Дик, не стесняйся, где наша порция шоу? Давай уже стягивай свой спандекс, а то всё важное уже вспрело, - улыбается Барбара, отвлекаясь от какой-то бессмысленной передачи по телевизору. Нет, ну они решили его сегодня довести! 

– Всё ради тебя, Бабс, - ухмыляется Дик в ответ. В спандексе и правда всё отвратительно преет, правда, когда ты сражаешься с очередным готэмским преступником, мысли о потеющей заднице остаются на заднем плане. Если с маской проблем нет, то костюм стягивается отвратительно, залипает на каждом миллиметре, особенно в талии и бёдрах, и Дик понимает, что со стороны скорее похож на барахтующуюся нерпу, которая заворачивается в водоросли. 

– Ричард Грейсон, Готэм-Сити, штат Нью-Йорк, минус два за сексуальности, – Уолли зажимает нос для придания гнусавости прежде чем выдать это комментаторским голосом, а потом снова расхохотаться, – Это было ужасно, пожалуйста, оставь бельё на нас.

– Два дня без секса, – сурово выдаёт Грэйсон, и эта маска трещит по швам, когда Уолли подскакивает и раздосадованно стонет «Эй, детка, ну я же пошутил!». Барбара только хохочет, а Дику кажется, что всю комнату заливает солнце, несмотря на глубокую готэмскую ночь. 

– Ужин на кухне, сможешь разогреть? – ласково улыбается Гордон, когда причитания Уолли затихают и он снова укладывает голову ей на ноги. 

– Надеюсь, Уэст к нему не прикасался? - шутливо спрашивает Грэйсон. 

– Я привязала его к стулу, чтобы он не смог двигаться. 

– Чёрт, а я думал, мы договорились не играть друг без друга, - цокает языком Дик, двигаясь в сторону кухни, и все трое заливаются смехом. 

Грейсон возвращается с тарелкой еды, и Уолли совершенно не задумываясь поднимается с места, чтобы позволить Дику усесться по центру – там, где всегда его место, чтобы потом вольготно улечься уже на две пары тренированных ног. 

– Переодеваться не будешь? Это, типа, часть представления? – на губах у Уолли его фирменная ухмылка, но Дик залипает на мелкие веснушки на носу и щеках. 

– Я потный, держу над тобой миску с едой, и ты практически лежишь на моё члене, есть вероятность, что тебе плевать, во что я одет, ведь лучше, если я раздет, – выдаёт Дик, за что получается щипок в бок от Барбары. 

– Это на десерт, – шутливо шипит она. – Лучше скажи, как Брюс? 

– Да как обычно, – пожимает плечами Грэйсон, – Сегодня разобрались с Двуликим, но Дэмиан опять устроил сцену, ну и вы сами знаете, что я вам буду рассказывать. 

Барбара только качает головой, а Уолли в ответ сжимает его колено. В их идиллии обычно он заполняет тишину нелепыми шутками и смехом, в Бэт-семье вроде как принято быть суровыми и серьёзными. 

– Расскажете, как дела у вас? – нарушает молчание Дик, поднося вилку ко рту. Если честно, у него совершенно нет сил что-либо рассказать, его не хило так протащили пару раз по крыше сегодня. Уолли привычно начинает тарахтеть, как пулемёт выплёвывая события сегодняшнего дня, приправив их кучей подробностей. Чрезвычайно поздний ужин за этой болтовнёй, изредка прерываемой поправками Барбары, протекает незаметно. 

– Пойдёмте спать? Совершенно нет сил, – устало выдаёт Грейсон, когда тарелка пустеет. 

– Ты в душ, а Уолли пока расправит кровать, – забирает тарелку из его рук Барбара, а Дик коротко целует её в уголок губ. 

– Ох, детка, я управлюсь за секунду, – подмигивает Уэст, и Дик не может сдержать улыбку. 

Уже лёжа в постели, обнимая Барбару за талию и чувсвуя, как Уолли прижимается к нему со спины всем телом, Дик расслабяется и тонет в своих рыжиках. Может, протесать спиной все крыши Готэма ради этих часов спокойствия стоит того…


	2. сёмаси

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> спасибо мисс наде за асю ♡

Они тогда встретились в питерском метро, где-то на Сенной, кажется. Шутка ли – в толпе людей в милионнике. Встретились взглядом, и время, и люди – всё будто бы застыло. Будто бы не было этих полутора лет, будто бы не было стопки тетрадей с грустной лирикой, не было ни попыток встречаться с кем-то ещё, не было почти депрессивных месяцев, когда пальцы совершенно не могли цеплять струны – раз и забылось. Мир обнулился в ту же секунду, когда она сказала «Привет» и так знакомо убрала прядь волос. 

Их расставание тогда и расставанием толком нельзя было назвать: ничего не обговаривали, просто, видимо, каждый внутри чувствовал, что что-то не так, что чего-то в этих их держаниях за руки и коротких поцелуях нет целостного, может даже взрослого, поэтому и разбежались, как в море корабли. Корабли по итогу причалили в одной гавани, видимо, судьба. 

Обратно сходились долго, хотя и вообще не рассчитывали на это: прошло-то всего ничего ча встретились они уже другими людьми. Новая Ася, более сосредоточенная, зрелая и серьёзная, но с той же ласковой улыбкой, которая редко озаряла её лицо, пробуждала старые воспоминания, но совершенно по-новому влекла. Сначала просто устраивали дружеские посиделки – даже на то, чтобы выяснить, что произошло за время их расставания, ушло почти с десяток встреч. Потом что-то в Сёме дёрнуло – и он пригласил Асю на свидание. Настоящее. Такое, каких у них никогда не было. Они стали видеться чаще, и Сёма вдруг понял, что влюбился. Ещё раз, заново, но как-то _по-новому_. Корабли вновь сошлись, в общей гавани – уже несколько месяцев, как они жили вместе. 

Питерский ноябрь не то, чтобы радовал: было мерзко, продувало до костей, поэтому Карягин спешил домой. На нос Семёну опустилась крупная снежинка, и в этот же момент раздался звонкий тявк. Щенок корги, упрятанный в рюкзаке, который Сёма нёс на груди, смешно дёрнул ушами, пытаясь поймать белые хлопья. А ведь это был первый в жизни Бублика снег… Ну как Бублика, по паспорту и всем остальным документам Бублика звали Баблгамом, но выглядел он как настоящий Бублик: смешной пемброк с большими мягкими ушами, чёрным «ремнём» по всей спине и аккуратно подстриженной жопкой, как у всех клёвых корги в инстаграме. Ася на таких смотрела очень давно, улыбалась смешным видео, кидала их ему в директе. 

Породистый Бублик, конечно, был Сёме не по карману: шутка ли, почти восемьдесят тысяч деревянных у хорошего заводчика, да они с Асей за квартиру платили меньше, а снимали они двушку и даже не в бесконечных муравейниках на окраинах. Помог, конечно, Русик. Они как-то случайно встретились, Сёма как-то случайно обронил, что Асе ужасно нравятся коржик, а Русик в ответ только покачал головой:  
– И сдалась тебе эта школьная любовь, дорогуша? 

– Кто бы говорил, – фыркнул в ответ Семён, и Русик аж подавился. Туше. Подавился, но всё равно помог: созвонился с Лилей, та связалась со знакомыми знакомых, и вот вся эта сложная цепочка привела к тому, что Бублик сейчас вертелся у него на груди. 

Голос Аси встретил его раньше, чем он успел закрыть дверь и увидеть его обладательницу, откуда-то из глубины квартиры раздалось: 

– Сём, ты чего так дышишь, пешком что ли поднимался? Или опять в осенней парке выбежал? Ой, – Ася выбежала в прихожую в шёлковом домашнем халате (идеальный пастельно-жёлтый, Сёма сам выбирал), с растрёпанным пучком и кружкой в руках. Выбежала и, ойкнув, выпустила чашку. Бублик радостно тявкнул, наблюдая, как по ламинату разливается кофейная лужа. 

– Баблгам, познакомься, твоя мама, Ася, – как-то совсем неловко пошутил Семён, наблюдая за реакцией девушки. 

– Сём, это?.. - отмерла она. 

– Это Бублик. Для тебя. Нас. В общем, э, с годовщиной? – он как-то неловко протянул руки, то ли для объятий, то ли пытаясь скопировать закрывающую заставку Ералаша. Бублик снова восторженно тявкнул, и Ася отмерла. Целовала ему щёки, целовала Бублика в лоб, кажется, утирала слёзы и тихонько шептала «спасибо», обнимая их, выпуская щенка из рюкзака. 

Они сидели на полу ещё час, облокотившись спиной о стену, а Сёма только и мог, что зарываться носом в её волосы, коротко целовать то в щёку, то в висок, сжимая ладонь. Бублик радостно осматривал квартиру, цокот его мелких коготков создавал забавный звук. Кажется, также быстро билось его, Семёна, сердце. 

– Я тебя люблю, – шепнул ей куда-то в макушку. Ася только прижалась крепче, уткнулась носом в грудь. Он знал – на её языке это значило «Я тоже». Бублик, видимо, устав от исследований, улёгся у ног и смотрел на них долгим преданным взглядом. Начиналась их новая история.


End file.
